Bed Time
by coco1987
Summary: Murdock and Face are forced to share a bed so of course it's not a quite night. Continue from Shower Time. NOT slash. Please read and comment.


**I watched the episode where the team goes to help B.A.s mom the other day and it got me thinking about how they really are basically the only family each of them have. **

When Murdock and Face walked into the room they saw the giant bed in the middle of the room. Murdock let go of Faces arm that he had dragged him by and ran towards the bed, leaped and started to jump.

Murdock fell onto the bed and curled himself up with the comforter. Face tried to fix the bed up again but he couldn't get a hold of the blanket since it was wrapped around Murdock.

"Murdock, stop taking all the blankets." Face yelled.

Murdock just stayed there looking like a cocoon.

Face thought to himself then knew exactly the way to get Murdock out of the bed. He grabbed a pillow and swung it at Murdock's head. His hat flew off his head and his eyes flew open.

"If you don't get up you're getting another." Face warned.

After a few seconds of waiting Face wacked Murdock in the head again and again. He had his eyes closed so he wouldn't accidently knock himself in the eye so he didn't see Murdock come out of his cocoon and grab the pillow that he was lying on. All it took was one swift fling to the side of the head and Face fell to the floor.

Murdock fell backwards in a fit of laughter.

"So, you think that was funny huh?" Face asked standing up again.

"I think it was hilarious. Facey don't you know you should never take your eye off your target." Murdock turned on his side, away from Face and continued with his laughter.

"You're right Murdock but then it's so nice to attack your target when their back is turned." With that Face jumped on top of Murdock and started to tickle him. A task that was unexpectedly difficult. Face tried Murdock's chin (which he lifted for Face) and nothing then he tried his armpits and still nothing. He was getting tired of Murdock's smug smile when he reached his feet. He looked into Murdock's eyes and could tell he found the one spot that was ticklish.

"Oh hell no, you don't." Murdock screamed and thrashed every which way to get his feet away from the other man.

Face tried to hold the taller man in place so he wouldn't get hit but Murdock just happened to be stronger and faster than the blonde.

Murdock managed to get Face pinned to the mattress.

"Now this is going to be fun. Unlike me I know you're extremely ticklish on almost your whole body." Murdock giggled.

All he had to do was touch Faces chin and Face was laughing so hard he almost passed out.

"Hannibal man, can't you shut those two idiots up. I'm trying to sleep." B.A. complained from his cot in the living room where he and Hannibal set up their beds.

Murdock and Faces laughs were so loud it was keeping Hannibal and B.A. awake.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to make them share a bed." Hannibal said as he got up off his cot.

"It really is like listening to two ten year old boys." B.A. growled.

When Hannibal reached the bedroom he saw Murdock on top of a struggling Face. Face didn't look mad just bet out from laughing so much.

Hannibal remembered so often how Face would say he wished he had a brother. The kids at the orphanage were his friends but where any day any one of them could've gotten adopted, they never felt like family to him. As Hannibal looked at the two men acting like kids he realized for the last fifteen years Face had that brother he always wanted in Murdock.

Hannibal didn't want to break up the fun the Captain and Lieutenant were having since these moments come very seldom but if he didn't he'd have to deal with B.A. handling the two men himself. He didn't feel like handling a murder situation at 1am so he butted in.

"Ahem." Hannibal cleared his throat.

Murdock and a barely conscious Face sat at attention.

"Boys, could you possibly make good use of that bed and go to sleep."

"He started it." Murdock pointed at Face.

Face looked at Murdock. "Me?" I was just trying to straighten up the blankets. You were the one that made me fall on the floor." Face defended himself.

"Hey, you tickled me first."

"I wouldn't have had to do that if you didn't hit me in the side of the head."

"It's not my fault you pillow fight with your eyes close." Murdock continued.

"If you hadn't tickled me so much Hannibal wouldn't have heard us."

"You two sound like a pair of kid brothers, trying to get the other one in trouble."

Murdock's face lit up and he put one arm around Faces shoulder. "Did you hear that?" He asked Face. "He said we're brothers."

Face squirmed from the shoulder embrace. "He said we sound like brothers. LIKE."

"I remember as a kid when two boys wanted to be blood brothers they'd each cut their hand just enough that a bit of blood would come out then smash their hands together." Murdock explained.

Faces eyes grew wide. "You really must be insane if you think I'm going to do that."

Hannibal was still in the doorway listening to their bizarre conversation about blood.

"Look, I don't really care what you do just do it quietly." Hannibal left to go back to bed.

"Come on Faceguy. Won't you be my blood brother?"

Face pretended to think for a minute. "Ummmm…NOOOO."

They both got into their pajamas and got into bed. It had been a half an hour so Face hoped Murdock was past the blood brother stuff. As Face was about to fall asleep he heard the pilots voice.

"I never had a brother and I never wanted one." Murdock stated.

Face rolled over "why didn't you want one?"

"I was afraid I wouldn't like him then I'd be stuck for life with him." Murdock answered.

Face laughed "then why do you want to be my blood brother so bad?" He asked.

"Well, I like you. You're my best friend." Murdock didn't even have to think before he answered.

Face was touched by his best friend's honesty.

"Does it have to be blood then? Can we just drink from the same cup or something?" Face suggested.

"Soda brothers?" Murdock asked. "That does have a nice ring to it."

"Fine we can do it tomorrow. Now go to sleep." Face turned back over.

Face and Murdock were turned away from each other so when Face moved his feet they touched Murdock's legs.

"Holy wow. Get your cold feet away from me." Murdock complained.

Face pretended not to hear him. Murdock leaned up to look over at Face. He saw a small smirk on his face. Murdock got back into his position and moved his feet so they were pressed against Faces legs. Murdock's feet were so cold they made Face jump.

"Holy shit. What did you do, stick your feet in ice?"

"No, they're just naturally cold."

Face grabbed a pillow and put it over Murdock's head.

"Get off of me." Murdock screamed.

"If you two fools don't shut your mouths and go to sleep in the next ten seconds I'm coming in there." B.A. yelled out then they heard a loud bang which Face assumed he had punched something.

"B.A. this isn't our house. Don't put holes in places that aren't supposed to have them." Hannibal warned.

Murdock and Face looked at each other with shock then Face rolled back to his spot on the bed. Hannibal warning them was one thing but a warning from B.A. is basically a death threat.

"Goodnight bro." Murdock called.

"Go to sleep. …Bro."Face called back.

**I have an idea for another one shot maybe two shot. I want The A-Team from the show meeting The A-Team from the movie. If anyone has wrote or read a story like that please let me know so I can read it to make sure mine won't be like it plus if anyone has any ideas of conversation or situations I can put in it please again let me know.**


End file.
